


Unveiled

by marcelo



Category: Simon Spector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Understanding, as has been said in another universe, is a three-edged sword.





	Unveiled

It's impossible to avoid all mistakes, but you can avoid making them twice.

The first thing he had ever mastered was how to learn, and he dedicates entire months to forensic psychology. Speed-reads texts, hacks into medical databases, constructs elaborate statistical models of patients, treatment outcomes, and release policies. Data becomes patterns and patterns become insight in a rhythm he has made as natural to him as breathing.

The end result is a short list of patient records, with attached building schematics and security details. They are all dangerously insane people in danger of escape or release. Each of them another potential Christos. 

He sees no point in waiting. He plans his itinerary and packs his guns.


End file.
